the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/House of Anubis: The Rise of Corbierre ~ Chapters 60 and 61
< Chapter 59 It’s the final week! Come on, everyone! Let’s do this! Chapter 60- Nina was up early that morning, preparing for Victor’s funeral. Today was the day. She was dressed in the same black outfit she had only worn once before. When Sarah died. The memories of Sarah, along with the new thoughts about Victor, kept her choked up. She felt like she’d cry at any moment, and willed herself to keep it together. She could do this. She could do this. She could do this. She knew she could. There was a knock on the bathroom door. “Occupied,” Nina said, quietly, as she put on her makeup. “It’s Amber. I’m coming in,” Her friend said, entering before she could protest. “Nina, Fabian and I want to talk to you.” “Amber… I’m about to leave for the-“ “We know. That’s what it’s about.” Amber grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out of the bathroom, where Fabian stood by the door. Nina frowned. “Guys… what is it?” Her boyfriend looked at her. “Nina… we want to go with you.” She was about to protest, but he kept going, “Look. We… we know that you went alone to Sarah’s funeral because… you’re the only one who knew her. But Victor was our housefather too. And we don’t want you to go alone. Please. We want to be there with you… we want to say goodbye to him.” Amber was nodding. “Please? We both really want to do this. Think of it like our last mission together as a trio.” “Alright.” That made her break into a tiny smile, and she hugged both of them. “Sibuna?” With small smiles of their own, that only barely managed to make the situation feel less heavy for her to handle, Fabian and Amber both repeated her. “Sibuna.” ------------ Around the same time, Jason stirred himself awake when he heard a noise in his room, thinking it might be his evil twin. But it was Patricia. “Hey, Jason.” She said awkwardly, taking a seat. “How are you?” “I’m fine. What about you?” Patricia looked both confused and worried about something. Jason frowned. “The fight?” “Oh! I’m fine… but I have something to tell you.” She was avoiding his gaze. Either something was very wrong with her… or with him. Then he remembered the secret he was keeping from her, and decided that now it could no longer remain hidden. “I have something I need to tell you too, actually, Patricia…” ---------- It was a quiet morning in the lobby. Eddie sat on one of the couches, playing games on his phone in boredom. The couch still had Rufus2’s blood on it, but he ignored it. He had not gotten much sleep again the night before. He was thinking about Patricia, and Corbierre, and Victor, and everything that had happened so far. Part of him wanted to go to bed right at that moment on the couches, but he knew he’d never be able to get beyond closing his eyes. Eddie heard footsteps coming down the stairs and looked up. “Oh, hey Joy.” He greeted her, pretending to sound enthusiastic. “Hey, Eddie.” She sounded just as tired as he did. He made room on the couch for her and she sat down. “I heard Patricia broke up with you,” Eddie sighed. Of course Patricia had told her. “And I heard you had a fight with her.” There was some silence. “Are you okay?” He shrugged in response to her question. “Fine, I guess. Tired, though. Confused too.” “What about?” “Yacker. Who else?” Joy chuckled and shook her head as Eddie went on. “I don’t get her sometimes.” His voice was slow, and he was deep in thought as he said it. “I’m not sure anyone does, to be honest.” “I do.” He glanced at her. “What she does may seem… strange, but it always makes sense in her head… unfortunately, her thoughts aren’t always… accessible to others.” Eddie sighed and nodded. “You’re telling me… So, are you ''okay?” Joy shrugged. “I think so. But it’s hard to adjust. Last night, Mara tried to move into the now-empty bed and I almost yelled at her for trying to take Patricia’s place. Then I remembered she wasn’t coming back.” “We’ll be okay.” He told her seriously. “It’s not like she’s dead…We can’t let her get us down… right? We’re Sibunas, and Sibunas… move ahead no matter what.” Eddie declared. “I say we help each-other through this. We may have both lost Yacker… but we can deal with this!” He wasn’t entire sure where the burst of confidence came from… maybe it was his sheer desperation to deal with this that made him spout that random speech. But he was going to roll with it. She took a deep breath and smiled, looking at him. “You’re right. She’s one person. Let’s not let her stop us. In fact, I’m going to go on patrol right now. Maybe even with her sister.” Joy declared, and got up. Eddie watched her leave, laughing. Then he pulled out his phone and began playing games again, resisting the urge to go look at old pictures he took with Patricia. ''If she needs a break, who am I to stand in her way? I’m the leader… I’ll be fine, no matter what. He managed a smile. Starting now. -------- The funeral was painful to attend. Emotionally, that was. Amber stood next to Nina and Fabian, as the three of them stared at the coffin. Victor’s coffin. A year or two ago she’d have thought he’d rise up, like a vampire, but now she knew that wasn’t going to happen. Cold reality began to sink in. Victor had never been her favorite person. But he was still a person. Mortal, and vulnerable. And now she knew that he was never coming back. Amber felt the first tear of the day roll down her cheek. She knew there’d be more coming. Nina and Fabian were holding hands, but remained as silent as she did. Mr. Sweet was also there, crying like she had expected. There were also some other adults- some former society members, others that she didn’t recognize. Amber looked back at the coffin, then bowed her head with grief. I hope you have a good afterlife, Victor. And I’m sorry for causing so much trouble over the years. You weren’t so bad after all. '' ''Goodbye. ------------ “You lied to me?” Patricia echoed. Jason was in the bed. He looked worried, and guilty, but she was too hurt to care. Why didn’t he tell her about his counterpart- the real reason he was in this room? Why didn’t ''I ''tell him? “You lied to me, too, Patricia.” She frowned, letting his words sink in and letting his gaze meet hers. Jason was right of course. She hid more from him than he had hid from her. Patricia had already known that, but it wasn’t until he said it that she really began to realize what she’d done. “I…I know.” He sighed. “Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t want you to worry.” “And I didn’t want you ''to worry.” A bit of silence, as both of them just looked at each-other. Again, she remembered the kiss… and now here she was, talking to him once again… But lies were not the foundation of a good relationship. If neither of them could trust each-other enough, then they probably weren’t meant to be. It was unfortunate… but true. And the former nervous excitement she had felt with seeing him was replaced with another emotion she couldn’t place… but she knew, at least, what it wasn’t''. And now she knew what she had to do. “Jason, I’m sorry. I can’t do this.” “Can’t do what?” “I… I can’t be with you.” Patricia began to back away a little. “I… I was wrong about this.” Jason stared at her. “Patricia? What’s the problem?” She swallowed. Here we go again. “I don’t… I don’t love you, okay? I’m sorry, but… I’m in love with Eddie. I was wrong. I shouldn’t have kissed you. I was just… confused.” He looked disappointed but understanding. “Oh…” “But…” Patricia took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. “I still want to help you. And I know what I have to do for you. I’m going to get my revenge. Your revenge.” “Wait, what are you planning on…?” Jason seemed to understand, because he stopped talking. “You don’t need to do this.” “Are you kidding me?! You’re dying! Again! Because of him! I HAVE TO DEFEAT HIM!” Maybe he knew her enough to know that protesting against her choice would be pointless, so he just sighed and said, “Alright. But be careful, okay? I… I don’t want you to get hurt.” Patricia matched his eyes once again, and gave a tiny smirk. “Don’t worry. I won’t be the one with the injuries.” And with that, she turned to walk away. Hopefully, not for the last time. ---------- After the funeral, the three of them decided to take a small break at a little restaurant to relax and talk. Fabian ate his salad quietly, however, listening to Nina and Amber discuss their feelings about the funeral. This lunch was his idea, but he wasn’t in the mood to say much. “I mean, I know I used to call him a vampire, but it just seems so weird to see him in a coffin,” Amber was saying. “…Right?” His girlfriend nodded. “Right. I… I’m really going to miss him. Strange… I never actually thought about him dying. Only about him living forever. I guess, I forgot it was still possible for him.” He just continued eating, struggling with his own feelings about this. Victor was dead. Victor ''was ''dead. There were so many memories… most of them poor. Which upset him deeply. Yes, Victor was never the easiest person to deal with, especially for a Sibuna member. But he was still a person… and he wanted to remember him fondly. Like the time he saved Joy’s life. Or everything he did for them on graduation day. Or all his help in the most recent struggle. I don’t care if he used to be an enemy. I will remember him as a hero. Fabian finally decided to speak up. “I think when this is all over… the three of us should go back to Anubis and… make something to remember him by. It was his home, a-after all. I think he’d like it.” Nina smiled at him. “I think that’s a very nice idea, Fabian. And I think we should dedicate stopping Corbierre to him, too. Our biggest battle… in memory of him.” “I like it.” Amber agreed, and the three of them smiled at each-other. “For Victor, for Nina and Eddie, and for the world.” He said. “Sibuna?” “Sibuna.” ------- Jerome was wandering around in the halls with Alfie, plotting a prank with him. They wanted to lighten the mood somehow, and what a better way than to mess around with their friends? “I think we need to go after Amber.” Alfie said. “I have a perfect idea.” “For?” Patricia’s voice. She was walking up the hallway towards them… dressed in a way that made him know exactly where she’d gone. He smirked. “Ah, Trixie! A pleasant surprise, where have you come from, hmm? Could it be from seeing your secret teacher boyfriend?” “Keep it down, slimeball.” She snapped. “Yes, I was seeing Jason. And now I’m going to take a nap, okay?” Patricia tried to push past them, but Jerome laughed and held her back. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, don’t be in such a rush. Is there something on your mind?” “Let me go, Jerome.” “I’ll take that as a yes, buddy.” Alfie told him. He nodded. “Me too. Come to our room with us, Patricia. We’ll discuss this.” As they walked down the hall, him pushing her forward by putting his arm around his shoulders, she asked, sounding uncomfortable, “Why do you even care?” “I am a very sympathetic person.” Jerome smirked again. “Let’s go.” Once they made it back to the bedroom, and all settled down, Patricia sighed. “Alright, I guess I have to talk now. Well, before we got attacked that day, I kind of kissed Jason-“ Alfie burst out laughing. She just continued. “-And then today I decided I was wrong for doing that and I kind of told him a few things about what was going on and learned that he had already met his counterpart because they were the one who put him in the hospital in the first place, and...” Patricia took a breath. “I told him I’d defeat evil Jason for him.” Jerome thought about it and nodded. “Interesting. And where does this fit in with the rest of your recent drama, hmm?” His girlfriend had told him everything already. In response, she threw a pillow at him. “I don’t want to talk about that, okay?” “Okay, okay, fine.” “So Trixie! You want to help us with a prank?” Alfie asked with a grin. “You’re sneaky. You’d be good at it.” “Didn’t we used to do them all the time together?” She asked. Jerome shared a glance with his best friend. “I only remember the initiation thing,” He commented. Patricia shrugged. “I’m sure there were more that we’re forgetting…but whatever. I guess I can help… but I’m more interested in doing Sibuna things. The book is still with Team Corbierre,” “Then why don’t the three of us get it back?” She looked surprised. “What?” Alfie nodded. “Yeah! We could totally pull it off! If there’s any trio made for this job, it’s ours. What do you say, Trixie?” A smile spread across her face. “I say… we’re going to get that book!” Jerome cheered, and the three of them did a three-way high-five like he remembered them doing once, a long time ago. “Okay.” He said. “Let’s start planning.” Chapter 61- That night, just after Nina got into her bed, she heard something… felt something… and opened her eyes. The room was dark. Amber and KT were both asleep in their beds, and Patricia in her quickly-acquired blow up mattress. Nina looked around in confusion. What had woken her up? “Hello, miss Martin,” She jumped when the ghost appeared in the room, but then managed to relax when she saw who it was. He looked much better than he had before he died… the injuries were gone, for one thing, and he looked… calmer. “Victor… hello. Wh…what are you doing here?” “I have come to talk with you, Nina.” He said. “I want you to be careful.” She frowned. “Of… the black bird?” Nina guessed tiredly, with a small side-glance at her newest room-mate. Victor nodded. “He is ruthless, Chosen One… and he wants his blade back.” “Well, then he’ll have to fight us for it,” She said, feeling stubborn. “I’m not letting him get to me or my friends.” There was a smile now on the ghost’s face. “I know, Miss Martin. Please… do not think you can just rush into fighting him, however. I do not want you getting hurt.” “…Thank you, Victor. And… I’m sorry for what happened to you.” “Don’t be.” He said simply. “I trust you and your… friends can defeat him and put me at rest… that is what I hope.” Nina nodded. “We… we won’t let you down.” “I know you won’t.” Victor told her, then began to disappear. “Goodbye, Nina. And good luck.” Suddenly, she woke up. Everything was as it had been before, just without Victor around. KT seemed to stir. “Nina? Is something wrong?” She asked with a yawn. “No,” She said, without hesitation. Nina smiled and rested back down, as her friend shrugged and returned to sleep. “Not at all.” ------- The next morning, before anyone else was awake, Alfie set out with Patricia and Jerome. With them were just three smoke-bombs. They had a plan, and that plan did not involve fighting, but more of a simple yet effective strategy. As if it was a prank. It was sunrise when they reached the warehouse. They saw no guards outside, and, assuming that Corbierre or Eddie weren’t invisible and waiting outside, they snuck over to the old, boarded up window and looked inside as best they could. Everyone inside was asleep, it seemed, with the exception of Denby2, who was on guard. Maybe they knew that since the book was inside the warehouse, they had no reason to watch the outside- any thieves would need to break inside, anyways. But Alfie also noticed that Eddie’s counterpart as well as Corbierre were not visible. Were they attempting to get the blade back from their friends? He quickly texted Eddie- Be on the lookout for Corbierre or your twin. I’ll see you later dude. But be safe, kay? '' “Okay.” Patricia whispered. “We all clear on the plan?” Jerome nodded. Alfie smiled and said, “Yes we are, Captain Trixie,” She smiled back, and Jerome handed her one of the walkie talkies. He and his room-mate would be sharing one. “Thank you,” Patricia said. She also took one of the smoke-bombs. “Let’s do this.” His room-mate said. “Sibuna?” “Sibuna.” They ran around to the door. Alfie got on the side with Jerome, as Patricia swung it open. As fast as she could, she let off two of the four smoke-bombs and threw them inside the room, before closing the door again. Jerome locked it. It sounded like chaos on the inside. All of the counterparts seemed to be running around, shouting, coughing, pounding on the door. He laughed; without their powered friends, they were almost entirely useless. “Should we let them out yet?” Jerome shrugged. “Nah, I say we wait a little bit longer. I like hearing them struggle.” Patricia rolled her eyes. “One more minute, okay?” “Okay.” They waited a bit, until the noise died down- only after thirty seconds. Alfie wondered if they went too far… but these guys were immortals. They would only be knocked out… which would be better for the mission. Patricia opened the door back up, and the three of them ran inside after all the smoke cleared. The room still smelled, but Alfie ignored it. All of the lesser counterparts were on the floor, unconscious. “Where’s that book?” He asked. “You mean this one?” He froze and then, slowly, began to turn around. Of course, who else would it be, except for Evil Eddie and Corbierre? Eddie had the book in his hands and was laughing. “You three think you are so smart in defeating our allies, but they are week and useless. ''We ''are the ones with the magic!” Alfie shared a small glance with the others. Patricia nodded at him, and Jerome smiled. Both he and his room-mate had the two smoke-bombs left. As Eddie’s counterpart looked at the book, he and his friends began to slowly count down from five. ''Five. “Now… what should we do with you three? Four. ''Alfie prepared to throw the bomb. ''Three. “Ah, here’s a good spell.” Two. Eddie began to read. One! He and Jerome both threw smoke-bombs at Corbierre and Eddie2. “Go!” Patricia shouted, and they ran straight at their enemies. Alfie snatched the book. They ran out of the warehouse and locked the door again. Eventually they would be able to get themselves out… but not for a while. And the three of them made their way home, laughing and cheering all the way. ------ “You got the book?” Willow asked, excitedly, as soon as her boyfriend had announced it to everyone during the meeting. “Squee!” she threw her arms around him and they kissed. “Here.” Alfie smiled, handing it to her. She happily took it back. She missed the feel of the magic in her hands… “Well done, you three,” Eddie said, slowly. “You really did good.” “Thanks, weasel.” Patricia said, and her ex-boyfriend awkwardly nodded to her and looked away. Meanwhile, Joy- who was sitting cuddled up with Jerome- was staring at her ex-friend with an unreadable expression. Willow ignored their drama and began to flip through the ancient pages. Her book was back! And now she could find some new spells… “Now that we have the book back, we should try and destroy that blade,” KT said. “Or maybe cast a charm on it that’ll hurt Corbierre himself?” But a few moments later, she found an interesting page that Willow knew would change everything. “Guys! An anti-immortality spell!” Everyone seemed to freeze. “An anti-immortality spell.” Nina repeated slowly. “I can temporarily make all of Team Corbierre mortal again.” She said. But Alfie got worried. “Whoa, whoa, how much power will this take? You could get hurt!” Willow almost wanted to listen to him, but then something happened. She stared at his boyfriend, smiled, and said, “I’d get hurt worse if they were immortal.” Everyone shared glances. “Should we… charm Corbierre’s blade with that?” Fabian asked. She shook her head. “I believe it’s just better if I just did the spell when we got to battle.” Mick frowned and glanced at KT. “But there has to be another spell that could work. She had a good idea… and I think we should use it.” “Mick and KT are right.” Said Mara, as she walked over and studied the ancient blade. “What can be done? Even if they are immortal, Eddie and Corbierre still have magic, and if the blade can still take Nina’s powers…” Willow continued looking through the book as they all discussed. Then she finally reached a spell that might work. “I think I found something that will work…” she announced. “A charm that curses the blade in the hands of anyone we wish.” “So if it’s in Corbierre’s hands…” Nina began, “It’ll harm him!” Fabian finished. “You’re a genius Willow- did I just say that?” Alfie grinned and hugged her, making her blush. “That’s my girlfriend!” Willow grinned back. We’re going to defeat Corbierre! SQUEE! -------- Corbierre turned on his follower. “You let them get the book.” “Oh come on,” Eddie2 snorted. “You’re just as powerful as me. Why couldn’t you defeat them?” What did they just say? “Did you just claim you are as powerful as I am? ''You fool! I am more powerful than you will ever be in your pathetic immortal life! I am the sorcerer that brought all other sorcerers to their end, and don’t you dare forget it.” “Oh please. I don’t need that book to be powerful, but you clearly do!” His follower exclaimed, with a cold smile. “Let me prove it to you!” They began to chant… …And suddenly, Corbierre’s human form began to turn feathery and shrink. He screamed as he transformed back into a raven, only for the scream to turn into a loud “caw”. Eddie2 began laughing. “You see? You’re just a weakened bird again, and I’m the one with the power.” That arrogant fool! It was time to teach them a very important lesson… ''“I think it’s time you see what a true sorcerer can do.” ''He lifted his wings and let out a loud caw, as he telepathically said the chant… The counterpart fell to his knees and let out a shout of pain, one hand on his forehead and another clutching his stomach. “What…what are you doing?” “''Destroying you from the inside.” They continued crying out in agony, as Corbierre could see them getting visibly weaker. He stopped the spell. “''I hope you’ve learned your lesson, you insubordinate idiot.”'' Eddie2 nodded; He couldn’t talk, and struggled to get back to his feet. “''You will never be made a God. When I’m done with you, you will return to your world and I will conquer this pathetic land myself…unless you can behave for now on.”'' Corbierre, though feeling a bit lightheaded from the sheer force of the magic, opened up the door of the warehouse and flew out into the afternoon sky, angry and ready to fight. -------- Patricia went back to Jerome and Alfie’s room with them, to discuss their recent success. She flopped down on Jerome’s bed. “We did good,” he boasted. “Up top!” Alfie high-fived him, while Patricia just laughed. “We sure did.” Though she wasn’t entirely sure if she was satisfied. She had certainly done a good deed- wasn’t that what was she was after? But something still bothered her; the fact that her only big accomplishment was done with help. She was thrilled she did it, of course. But at the same time… she wanted to prove to herself that she was capable of doing things on her own as well. Maybe she was just being silly, and getting upset over nothing. “Something wrong, Trixie?” At Alfie’s question, she realized this would be a good chance to see if she was just being overdramatic or not. “No. Well… kind of. It’s a bit silly. But, I’m still just a little…unconvinced.” Jerome just stared at her. “About?” “Being useful on my own, I guess.” She shrugged. “I haven’t really been able to do anything without someone helping me, that’s all. And it worries me.” Her two friends shared a look. “Patricia… this seems like a pride thing. Is there a reason you don’t want help?” Jerome asked. “I just want to know what I can do.” She admitted awkwardly. Alfie looked at her and shrugged. “Makes some sense. What kind of thing do you want to do? I mean, it’s not like you can take on Corbierre or anything.” He and his room-mate both laughed. Take on Corbierre. ''“Hmmm…” “Uh…Trixie!” Alfie stammered. “That was a joke, not a challenge! You could die!” “Yeah, don’t do something that stupid,” Jerome added. “It’s not like you. Just forget about it. You’re fine.” Patricia knew it was dangerous. But now, thanks to their protests, she grew stubborn. Now she ''had to do it, just to prove them wrong- as usual. Getting off the bed, she said, “Nope, nope, I’m doing this.” “Wait…” She left the room before Alfie could stop her. But then she heard Jerome say, “I’ve got this, dude.” He came out and stood in front of her. “Get out of the way, Jerome.” “Patricia, I think we need to talk about this. You cannot be seriously willing to risk your life just to prove you can… survive it.” She sighed. “It’s not about that! I…I want to prove it to myself, Jerome. You’ve done a lot of solo things. You don’t get it!” “I think I do. Don’t forget, I had to come crawling to Sibuna for help twice. I know what you’re thinking. But you don’t need to do this. You’re fine! There is nothing wrong with needing help from friends. These things are dangerous, and…” Patricia stared at him in disgust and confusion. “Why are you treating me like some kid who needs to learn a lesson? I know I can do this, slimeball! Trust me!” He had a point of course. She shouldn’t be ashamed that she needed friends to help her. But… “If I can’t do things on my own, what use am I to Sibuna?” He sighed and gave a face-palm. Jerome muttered something she didn’t catch, then said, “Patricia… me trying to stop you is pointless, isn’t it?” She smirked and nodded. Patricia knew she had to do this… she just wanted to know. If she didn’t, she’d never find out what she was capable of. And once again, now that she had her mind set on this, she had to do it, or she’d be betraying herself, ''by denying herself the chance to do what she wanted to and to take the chance. “Alright, fine. I get it. You want to do this. But be safe, yeah?” “Why do you care so much if I get hurt?” She thought of Joy giving him a hard time, but shrugged that off. She and Joy weren’t even friends anymore. He shrugged. “It’s not like I’m made of stone. I do actually ''care… just don’t tell anyone, Trixie.” He smirked at her, and she grinned. “Thanks, Jerome.” Patricia walked away, as he returned to the bedroom in silence. But she saw him smile before he went inside the room. Tonight, she’d get some rest and calm down. Tomorrow… She’d be going after Corbierre. Watch out, because I’m coming for you. You haven’t even seen anything yet. '' ' Some of you knew this was coming. To the others, MWAHAHAHA. It’s the end of today, so get ready for tomorrow- three chapters left! Thanks for reading, everyone!' 'Chapter 62 > ''' Category:Blog posts